


Peter's Girlfriend

by Cornholio4



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, Overprotective T'Challa, Post Black Panther (2018), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, also on FanFiction, for Black Panther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Taking place after Spider-Man Homecoming and Black Panther.Ned has found out his best friend Peter has a girlfriend.He discovers it is more shocking than him first learning that he was a superhero.Oneshot drabble.





	Peter's Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this tonight as not only is tomorrow Valentine's Day but it was the UK release date of Black Panther. I saw it today.
> 
> Here is a spoiler:
> 
> Superman wasn't in it.
> 
> In all seriousness, I wrote this oneshot drabble to have no spoilers in it. Well some inspiration for somethign that happened in it.
> 
> I saw someone else wrote a story called Pep Talk on this site and I hope this shipping becomes more popular.
> 
> This could be counted as a sequel to my previous drabble but it is not required reading.

Midtown School of Science and Technology and it was during lunch period. The School’s academic team was waiting for a meeting to begin. “So wait Peter, are you telling me that you somehow got a girlfriend and I didn’t find out about it?” Ned Leeds was asking his best friend Peter Parker as they had sat down on their chairs.

“Yeah well, we kind of met eachother at the Internship.” Peter admitted wondering how to explain this. “She was with her older brother who was doing business and well.......”Peter continued looking both hesitant and scared.

“Wait are you scared of her brother or something?” Ned asked disbelievingly and Peter gave a slight nod. “How can that be, you’re............ you and wait.... is it like with Liz and her dad with her brother being evil?” Ned asked when the thought came him and Peter then vigorously denied it.

“No......... No.......... it’s just............... trust me, it’s complicated..........” Peter whispered as they then began hearing a buzzing sound that sounded like it came from Peter’s backpack. He looked inside and gasped.

“It’s coming from Karen in my mask.......” Peter asked dreading and then began going for the exit with Ned. “Mr Harrison, we just need to answer a call from my aunt, real quick........” Peter told the teacher in charge of the academic team Mr Harrison as an excuse.

“Still five minutes to go Peter so just be back by then.” Mr Harrison told them but the team captain Michelle Jones did not seem too thrilled. They then rushed outside the doors and went inside an unused classroom

Peter then got out a pair of headphones with a mic and then connected it to his suit in the bag (a gift from Tony Stark). He didn’t want to risk it being seen by the school’s cameras.

“You have a call coming from Shuri, Peter. So glad you found someone else to fill your broken heart.” Karen the AI voice told Peter and he mumbled that it was annoying to get this type of messages in his suit.

“Shuri, you know I am in school right with the secret identity and you managed to hack into my suit to give a message?” Peter asked getting a laugh in return.

“Sorry Peter, I just want to let you know that T’Challa will be picking us up when your school day is over. You know our date to the movies?” Shuri’s voice told him and he then nodded, a bit embarrassed that he forgot to expect this type of things.

“Oh and about me hacking into the suit like that? Stark Tech is just a children’s toy to me.” Shuri then told him and Peter wondered when she and Tony would have a big fallout over his tech V Wakandan tech.

They then said their goodbyes to eachother as Peter then told Ned that he could meet his girlfriend after school today.

After the school day is over they saw there was a crowd there at the parking lot, with people taking pictures with their phone. They went to see T’Challa and Shuri there in casual clothing. Ned was excited but Peter was feeling tense.

“Dude, I recognise him from the news. That’s T’Challa the King of Wakanda. What is he doing here?” Ned asked and was surprised when Shuri and T’Challa walked up to them. He was even more shocked when Shuri pulled Peter into a hug and kissed him.

“You must be Ned.” Shuri told Ned shaking his hand as he was lost for words. Peter was feeling intimidated by T’Challa’s stare.

“As a King, shouldn’t you be too busy to be doing this?” Peter asked nervously trying to take a step back.

“When it comes to my sister and her relationship with an outsider, I will make the time.” T’Challa told him sternly as Shuri dragged Peter by hand to a nearby empty parking spot that would be reserved for a bus.

Shuri then pressed a button and there was a Wakandan black ship to everyone else’s surprise. “So you think Peter’s internship and him being friends with Spider-Man is actually really?” Cindy Moon asked Flash Thompson who was just frozen on the spot.

Peter and Ned then said goodbye to eachother. “Peter is a superhero and is dating a foreign princess, I have the most awesome best friend ever.....” Ned whispered to himself as Shuri dragged Peter’s hand to the ship.

Peter looked back to his classmates and he knew he would not get any peace from his fellow students the next day, about all this. He then shared a smile with Shuri knowing that being with her will make it all worth it.


End file.
